Soul Eater Fan Fiction
by Elira the Wolf Demon
Summary: It is four months after the battle with the Kishin, and everything seems to be back to normal. New friends cause new plots and lives for the main characters of the story, but when a new witch appears, who will be there to save the world from it's madness?


**Soul Eater Fan-Fiction**

_**Written by: Elira**_

_**Characters**_

**Elise Mathis – **_13, Female, Soul Eater is crush, Weapon, meister is Spencer_

**Soul Eater Evans – **_13, male, no crush, weapon, scythe, meister is Maka_

**Linnian Heather – **_12, female, no crush, Meister, Weapon is Elise_

**Maka Albarn – **_13, female, no crush, meister, weapon is Soul_

**Haven (Dreana) Thomson – **_10, female, no crush, weapon, meister is Spencer_

**Black Star – **_13, male, no crush, meister, weapon is Tsubaki_

**Tsubaki – **_12, female, no crush, weapon, meister is Black Star_

**Death The Kid – **_14, male, Elise is crush, meister, meists Patty and Liz_

**Patty – **_12, female, no crush, weapon, meister is Kid_

**Liz – **_14, female, no crush, weapon, Meister is kid_

**Kieta Atzuma – **_14, female, crush is Black Star, weapon, meister is Grace_

**Spencer Lewis – **_14, male, no crush, meister, weapon is Haven_

**Grace Lynn – **_13, female, no crush, meister, weapon is Kieta_

**Dr. Stein – **_30, male, no crush, meister, weapon is Spirit_

**Spirit Albarn – **_25, male, no crush, weapon, meister is Dr. Stein or __Death_

**Lord Death - **_?, male, no crush, Meister, all deathscythes_

**Sid – **_35, male, no crush, meister, meists Dr. Wrap_

**Nidus – **_32, female, no crush, weapon, meister is Sid_

**DEMON - **_?, male, ?, none, is the Black Blood meister/evil_

**KISHIN – **_139, male, no crush, no meister/weapon, not meisted/meister,evil_

**WITCH BUZZUN – **_289, male, no crush, no meister/weapon, evil_

**Prologue**

Elise was walking home from a long day at school. She was _exhausted _

from that day of working on the Witch Hunter with Spencer. She grunted as

she fell into bed, seeing her two loyal cats, Blueshade and Cherrypelt. "Hello

you two." she greeted the two cats with a smile. They purred in response,

rubbing against Elise's hands. Elise giggled and said "I gotta get some rest for

tomorrow you two. Sorry." she said and went to lay in bed.

As soon as Elise flopped into bed, she fell asleep. She dreamed of

having a pleasant day the next morning, only to wake up to what seemed like her only hate: bees in her dream. She had bolted awake when she saw the disgusting creachers and she growled. "Great. Another slumber disturbed by a nightmare." She groaned and got up, got changed into her school clothes, and walked out the door.

Waking up had it's toal on Elise. She had to force her cats to stay in the house and then she had to get the lazy Spencer up. What a day this was turning out to be! Once the twosome were both ready, they headed to the DWMA as quickly as possible.

Grace was in the classroom twiddling her thumbs when Elise came in. Elise waved to her and took her usual seat next to Black Star. Yes, the one and only very annoying Black Star. She hated sitting next to him, but she had to. It was her assigned seat, even though she didn't like it. Soul and Maka came in not long after her. She scowled, why did Maka get an **AWESOME **partner like Soul in the first place?

Elise was ready for anything this morning. When Stein came in she just had to wave at her teacher who, as usual, waved back with a smile. She liked Dr. Stein. At least he didn't make them dissect any more animals. This made Elise feel better in class, she didn't want to dissect a rare animal.

"Class match up with your partners now!" he said. Elise did as instructed and walked over to Spencer, who shrugged. Stein was a crazy old bat. Elise was still interested by what we were about to do though.  
Then Stein said "Time for some training." and he grinned. "Soul and Maka will match up against Ox." and the pair walked forward. Elise watched in amazement as Soul's arm first turned into a black and red blade. Then his whole body, an eye indention on the staff part of the blade. Elise grinned. Next it would be her and Spencer's turn to show what they were made of.

"Begin now." and the two sides started. Ox grinned and darted quickly at Maka. Maka easily dodged him and slashed at him with Soul. Ox got out of the way quickly and attacked, Maka blocking with soul's metal staff piece. She pushed back and made Ox run into a tree. The boy grunted and Maka jumped back quickly. "Now ready Soul?" and Soul's image flashed on the blade. "Yea i'm ready."

"Good! Soul residence, Witch Hunter!" and Maka's hair flew back a bit as Soul's blade largened and became double sided, it mystically went white and rainbow colors started to immitate from it. Maka through the blade at Ox with force but stopped a moment before cutting him in half. Soul went back to normal and Maka looked at Stein. Stein nodded. "Good job. Elise, Spencer, you are up against Kid."

"Great let's go." said Spencer and Elise ran to him and grabbed his hand, her other arm turning into a black and blue decorated blade. She grinned and turned fully into a blade, Spencer holding her. He looked at Kid, who was running at them. Spencer ran to one side, Elise feeling the breeze on her blade. The eye indention on the blade looked at Spencer. "What are you doing?" she said. Spencer grinned. "You'll see." and Spencer seemed to disappear.

"No way that's not allowed!" said Kid. Stein said "Actually it is." and Spencer was now above Kid, who barely had a moment before he swung Elise's sharp blade down on him. Kid moved and shot Liz and Patty's pistol forms. Spencer dodged easily and then said "Ready?" Elise said "Yea!" and then Spencer said "Soul Residence, Witch Hunter!" and Elise's blade largened and became double sided.

"Now let's go!" and right before Spencer hit Kid, he stopped. Stein nodded. "Well done you two." and Elise turned into a human again. She smiled and said "That's what I call a battle." and Spencer nodded in agreement with a smile. "Now Black Star and Tsubaki..." Stein started to call out orders again and Elise smiled. This was her life here. This is her life.

Chapter 1

_**A battle gone wrong**_

**_The next morning, Elise woke _**to meowing. It was Cherrypelt asking for food with Blueshade. She groaned and got up, got changed, and got food for the both of them, only to see Spencer up and making breakfast. Elise growled and the cats both darted off. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a large yawn.

"Cats wake you again?" asked Spencer. Elise nodded and sighed.

"They only take food from me for some reason." and both cats hissed. Elise hissed back at them and they darted off. She sighed.

"I can't take them-" and then Blair's cat form walked in the window, both cats hissing at the strong witch cat.

"What's with the hissing?" asked Blair with a purr. She turned into her human form and said

"Why hello there Spencer." and Spencer just rolled his eyes, walking off.

"Your no fun." said Blair with a pussy face. Elise said

"You are quite annoying." and Blair sighed.

"I know but I am alwase BORED!" and Elise laughed

"I can tell you I agree."

"Really?" asked Blair, Elise nodding. Blair smiled and said

"Well what are we gonna be doing?" and Elise answered

"First, your gonna get out of my house and go bother SOUL AND MAKA!" kicking her out the window, and literally. She wiped her hands clean and said

"Spencer let's head over already." and he nodded.

"Alright."

When they reached the house, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Patty, and Liz were waiting for them.

"Hey what took you so long?" asked Soul.

"Well we kinda got heald back by a cat..." Elise began. Soul nodded.

"Blair." he said, understanding what had happened. Elise nodded and sat down on a couch next to Black Star, who was boasting about his latest mission completed without a flaw, which Elise couldn't believe. But Tsubaki seemed to agree with him so she shrugged and let it slide.

"I have a request." said Elise, and everyone turned to her, making her blush a bit under the stares.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe... we could all go on a mission together, being good friends and all..." she stopped and looked around the room. She and Soul locked gazes and he grinned.

"I think it's a good idea." he said and Elise looked away, blushing a bit more. Spencer said teasingly,

"Someone has a cru-ush!"

Elise turned to Spencer and her arm turned into a blade.

"What was that?" she growled. Spencer jumped back,

"A meister against his own weapon?" he asked. Someone heald Elise back. It was Maka.

"Don't destroy the house _and_ Spencer. If you try, I'll Maka-chop you!" and Elise growled, saying

"I'm going outside." and she walked out the door.

Sitting in the hall, she silently sobbed. The others put that aside and started to have a good time; other than Soul, who seemed to be the only person that really understood Elise. After a while of sobbing Elise wiped her tears away, stood up, and walked into the room to see Soul and Spencer in a stare-off.

"What happened?" asked Elise to Tsubaki, who had walked up to her.

"Those two started to fight over being mean to you." answered Tsubaki.

"I know Spencer cared for you but Soul? I had no idea he ever cared for you in the world." and Elise shot her a sideways glare, making her jump.

"Okay okay, sorry."

Elise had to do something, those two could destroy the entire house. When Spencer grabbed a knife that was out and began to swing at Soul, Elise pushed Soul out of the way, being cut along her shoulder down to the middle of the chest, making her unconsciencely fall backwards, landing on the ground and starting to bleed through her clothes.

Spencer stared at Elise like she was insane. Soul said

"Spencer see what you do when you attack?! You seriously injured Elise and might even have killed her!" and Tsubaki ran over.

"Stop arguing and start trying to get her to a hospital!" she yelled at the boys and they glared at eachother. Liz, Patty, and Kid all helped haul Elise to the ambulence.

When at the hospital, Elise was laid in a room and then her wound was sewn, now all everyone had to do was wait. Maka looked at Soul and Spencer.

"See what happens when people fight? Nothing good comes out of it." and Black Star was crying at the other end of the bed.

"What's wrong Black Star?" asked Tsubaki.

"Nothin' just that it's all Spencer's fault. He attacked Soul and Elise had to protect him. That's what a real friend would do." and Soul thought, _a true friend... would sacrifice themselves..._ he had remembered when Maka was about to be cut in half by Ragnorok and Crona. He had blocked Maka then.

Spencer was scowling in a chair next to Tsubaki, who was near the bottom of the bed. He growled and said

"I knew Elise cared for Soul but to block him from a knife..? I didn't know she was that stubborn." and Soul said

"Everyone can be stubborn sometimes, you know that, Spencer." and Spencer growled

"What'd you say?!" and they growled at eachother.

Elise woke up at that moment, and the two looked away and anime sweat-dropped. _What timing this girl has. _Thought Spencer with a low growl. He sighed and Black Star said

"Hey Elise is up!" loud enough for the entire City to know she was alright. Elise sat up, her wolf shirt was ragged with dried blood from the incident. But the doctors were nice enough to sew the shirt up as well... especially knowing most of her comerades were boys.

"Morning sleepy head." said Kid with a smile.

"Hey Kid." said Elise a bit woozily. Black Star wiped his tears away and smiled,

"I'm so glad your alright!" and he half-glomps Elise, making her wince in pain.

"Whoops sorry!" he says and jumps back. Kid looks around the room and sees the medicine bottles are not symmetrical.

"Oh come on! I made those perfectly symmetrical last time we were here!" and he walks over, starting to sort them.

Elise seemed a bit relieved when Kid walked off. She looked around at everyone.

"Why are you all here anyway? I'm fine, you know that." and Maka says

"You are NOT fine, we know that." and Elise smiles. "You referring to this?" and she shows on her shoulder where the stitches were. Maka nodded

"YES we are. Why wouldn't we? We care for you." and Black Star nodded.  
"If you had died from what Spencer dead I think all of us would have killed him."

Elise laughed a bit.

"Alright that would have been revenge." and she sighed.

"Wonder what Haven would say about this." and everyone, even Kid, stared at me like I was insane.

"What? Haven's a friend of mine." and Liz said

"I haven't seen my youngest sister in a while." and Patty nodded.

"Yea I wanna see Drea-" Liz slapped a hand over her mouth.

"NEVER call Haven that. She'll kill you."

Well that startled Elise. It was as if a murderer had just walked into the room and they were gossiping about him. Elise cleared her throat.

"Alright maybe someone can convince the Doctors and Nurses I'm alright and I can go home?" and now everyone's stares turned to her. It made her uncomfortable and she lowered her head.

"No way are you going back home right now." said Kid. Soul nodded.

"If your wound re-opened it wouldn't be cool if the doc's and nurses weren't around." and Elise sighed.

"Fine." and she slid back under the covers.

Kid finished arranging the medicine bottles and said

"My father is coming over later. How about you rest up so you feel-" He was interrupted by knocking and Lord Death's voice

"Mind if I come in children?" and Soul rolled his eyes, Elise as well.

"Yea come on in Lord Death." said Elise and Lord Death walked in.

"Hello hello hello! Elise how are you doing?" and Elise smiled.

"I'm doing fine Lord Death." and Spirit darted in after Lord Death, heading to Maka and giving her a large hug.

"You alright I heard what happened did you get cut let me see you!" and Maka was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I'm fine papa just let go of me! It's Elise who got hurt not me!" and Spirit said

"I couldn't care less about Elise! I just wanna know my daughter's alright!" and Maka Sweat-dropped, pointing to the awake Elise who was death glaring at Spirit. Lord Death reaper-chopped his deathscythe and sighed.

"Now let's see Elise." and he walked over. The part of the shoulder that had gotten stitched was still showing, Lord Death nodding.

"And Spencer was heading for Soul to cut him?" Elise nodded.

"You blocked him?" and Elise nodded again.

"Well I want you and Spencer only to meet at school, being partners." and Elise looked up

"But what about where I stay?!" and at that moment, two cats ran into the room and hissed at the company, darting onto Elise's bed and purring, laying by her.

"I believe these two cats are yours, Elise?" and Elise said  
"Yes, Cherrypelt and Blueshade." and Death nodded, tilting his head far to the side.

"Now where might you live until I straightened this out with Spencer? Hmm... maybe you could stay at Soul's and Maka's." and Elise jumped.

"What no I couldn't I...I..." she couldn't think of a good argument. She, luckilly having her jeans on, stood up and said

"No I can't live at anyone's..." and Lord Death said

"Well where are you gonna stay then?" Elise looked down and became silent.

Chapter 2

_**life with a new neighbor**_

Elise sighed and woke up the next morning to paws at her side. It was Blair, Cherrypelt, and Blueshade. She growled and woke up. It had been four days since she had agreed to stay at Soul's and she was still uncomfortable with the way things went there. She was used to getting up, feeding the cats, making breakfast for her and Spencer, then heading out the door. All of those things with the exception of waking up she couldn't do because of her woundf and Spencer's punishment.

Elise fixed food for Blue and Cherry, shooing Blair away with a punch and she growled. Sighing, she stood up and looked around, Soul and Maka had left. She decided to head back to bed when someone jumped through a window. She looked over and saw a dude in a skii mask. She knew this was a Kishin soul.

Meanwhile, Soul and Maka were looking for the exact same dude. His name was 'Rin the shredder' and Soul sighed.

"I can't believe Elise can't even go to SCHOOL." said Maka with a low growl.

"I mean really, why her? It was supposed to be you-"

"And she blocked me from the attack. I know. We've been over this. It. Wasn't. Her. Fault. It was mine. I should have put the knife away." he said. Maka rolled her eyes. She followed after Soul.

Elise was barely dodging attacks from Rin. She winced every time she moved and soon was pinned, screaming. Maka, recognizing the voice, said

"Elise is in trouble!" and Soul as well as Maka darted out after the scream, finding Elise pinned to the ground, about to be torn apart by Rin. Elise looked as if she was waiting for the hit. Soul's arm turned into a blade and he ran at Rin, tearing the Kishin soul holder in half. Elise felt like she was almost cut in half, laid splayed out on the floor, still in shock. Soul ran over to her and said

"Are you alright?!"

Elise, sitting up and coughing up blood, nodded.

"Y-yea I think so." and she stood up. Maka felt a peirce in her heart when she saw the blood, not knowing what had caused it. _More internal injuries? No, that can't be, she wasn't hit at the side. So what could it be? _She had thought it over for a while before noticing Soul had placed Elise in bed.

Maka walked over to Soul. She said

"She'll be fine, Soul." she was also worried about Elise. She placed a hand on Soul's shoulder, who looked up and said

"Might as well..." and he grabbed the spirit, eating it and sighing. Maka, again, rolled her eyes.

"I'll go tell Lord Death." and with that, Maka left Elise and Soul alone.

Elise was sleeping most of the time that Maka was gone, waking a moment before Maka walked in the door. Elise gave a smile to Maka, as well as Soul. She sighed

"I don't get my bad carma right now." she growled lowly. She didn't enjoy being bedridden.

Soul had fussed over Elise (coolly) the entire day, telling Maka to fix her food as well. Maka had easily agreed to his request, making food for all of them. Elise had eaten silently, though, not sure what to say to her two friends. Both of her cats stayed outside that day, out of the window. She didn't know why though.

Later on, Maka and Soul came into the room with Black Star, Kid, and the others. Elise smiled

"Hey everyone." she said. Black Star, grinning, walked over. Tsubaki trailed behind him. Kid had checked the medicine before coming to Elise's bed. Elise sat up and said

"What's up?" and Black Star grinned.

"Shouldn't that be OUR line?" he said. Elise gave a small laugh. "Your right." she said.

"So how's the cut?" asked Maka. Elise slid the shoulder part of her shirt down and showed them all the stitched injury. Kid started to fuss over it wasn't symmetrical because of how it zig-zagged. Elise rolled her eyes, wanting to punch him. At least she would have wished Spencer were here, but he couldn't be, due to punishment. Liz looked at the wound and said

"Is it infected?" and she touched it lightly, Elise flinching back. "Ow!" she growled at Liz.

"Yep it is." said Black Star. Elise was surprised he wasn't nosebleeding right now.

"So how about the rest of the wound?" asked Kid. Elise slid her shirt down a bit more, causing Black Star and Kid a nosebleed of explosive proportions. Soul nose-bled as well, trying to convince himself he was used to seeing this, getting himself Maka-chopped on his head. He fell over, blood comically spewing from the mark.

"You should pull your shirt back up." said Maka, and Elise nodded, pulling it up. She sighed and said

"I hate being injured." and she coughed, blood coming onto her palm. Great, Elise had an internal injury.

"How perfect." she growled. Everyone looked at Elise with worry, making Elise embarrassed.

"We should get Elise back to the hospital." said Black Star, his nose still spilling blood.

Elise shook her head, jumping up out of bed.

"I am NOT going back to the hospital!" she growled.

"No way!" she hissed. Her two cats darted in, hearing Elise, and hissed. Blue attacked Black Star, Cherry attacked Kid. Elise, now having the chance, jumped out of bed, surprisingly fully dressed. She reached the door, which was locked from the outside. _D*** it all. Now I'm done for... _And Elise whipped around to Soul and Maka stalking up towards her.

"I am not-" and Elise was maka-chopped to unconscinceness.

When Elise woke, she found herself in her bed again, tired. She groaned and sat up to feeling pain in her side, uncovoring the blankets to find her shirt OFF and her body wrapped from her shoulder around her chest down to the middle of her stomach. She looked around, confused. She then saw Soul, Kid, and Black Star watching her through a crack in the door. Pretending she didn't see them, she took three ninja stars from under the cushion and threw all three at their foreheads, all three falling back and foreheads comically spewing blood.

Maka came over, not surprised to see Elise covering herself with her blanket and the three peeping toms on the floor, heads spewing a small fountain of blood.

"They are idiots." and Elise nodded in agreement.

"Yup." and she sighed. "I wish Spencer were here..." said Elise silently.

"Why?" asked Maka. "Because it wasn't his fault." Soul, Black Star, and Kid all stared at Elise.

"It's my own." and that made everyone laugh.

"What's funny?" asked Elise. Maka said

"I thought you would blame him." and Elise shook her head.

Maka laughed a bit more and sighed.

"Why do you blame yourself?" and Elise said

"Because I am the one that enraged him in the first place. Maka nodded in understanding.

"Right." and Soul walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no problem right?" and the others in the room all smiled evilly. That made Elise and Soul flinch.

"You two like eachother don't you?" said Kid. Elise flinched and blushed.

"NO!" she denied in sync with the also blushing Soul.

Now Black Star and Maka were laughing. Elise stopped blushing and blinked, starting to laugh along. Soul was confused why Elise was laughing

"I don't get what's funny." he said. Elise said

"It was amusing how we said it at the exact same time." Soul blinked and chuckled.

"Your strange, you know that?" he said.

Chapter 3

_**The neighbor's reward**_

_ After another month or so, Elise was _able to go back to school. It was seemingly a blessing for everyone in class since Stein was only agreeable to her. But Spencer was avoiding Elise now. She hadn't been assigned a new partner, but he refused to train with her.

"C'mon Spencer it's not your fault. I don't blame you! Maybe someone convinced you-" Spencer had growled at her.

"I don't believe any of this. Leave me alone." and he turned his blonde-haired head away from Elise, who sighed.

"Today class, Elise has set up something interesting for us to work on. As class president, she will speak to you." And Soul thought _Since when did we have a class president?_ Elise walked up, standing at the front of the desk.

"Okay. I have decided that regular training is getting old and boring for most of us." most of the boys nodded, only Spencer refused to agree.

"So I decided that we might practice resonance link to the limit." and now everyone's attention was on Elise. She didn't even flinch.

"The usual groups will be mixed with others. For example, instead of Maka leading her team, she will be on another team." and even Maka seemed to agree.

Soul sighed, walking to his Meister outside. Maka smiled and grabbed Soul's hand, him turning into a scythe. Elise walked over to Spencer.

"Yea I guess that was an impressive... well whatever it was." and Elise smiled.

"Thanks Spencer." and she turned into a Scythe. Spencer caught her, but his hands burned, dropping Elise.

"Ow! Why'd you burn me?!" and Elise's image flashed on the blade.

"Hey you burned me too!" and Stein had to step in.

"Spencer, your Souls are no longer resonating." he said.

"N-no longer resonating?!" asked Elise.

"Ever since the incident, Spencer has been building guilt and hate inside him. That's why he was injured when he picked Elise up." said Stein as more gathered around the incident. Soul said

"That's what happened with Maka and I before, right?" and Stein nodded.

"Right." he said.

"So I will have to change your meister. Elise will be meisted by Linnian. Spencer will meist Haven." Elise and Spencer exchange a scared glance. Oh no... not...

"YAY!" and Haven glomps Spencer.

Well that was a fun day. Haven had actually gotton Maka-chopped and Spencer too. Elise had laughed. Hard. Spencer had cursed and told Haven to stop playing around.

"I guess I change apartments, too?" and Lord Death had said "Yes, but you will stay with Maka and Soul. I cannot allow Lillian to have a roommate yet." he said. Elise's eyes had widened and she blushed. Kid thought _Lucky. How come she stays at SOUL's? Elise could stay at MY house with my father! _And Kid growled with irritation. Elise smiled warmly, her brown-black hair flowed a bit in the breeze as Kid gazed at her.

When Elise headed to her new 'home' with Soul and Maka, she had been embarrassed again, apologizing to her two friends. She sighed and followed them to the house. She didn't want to be meisted by anyone but Spencer. She hated Stein for that. Though she shook her head and put that aside. Soul said

"No need to be embarrassed." and Elise blinked with surprise and embarassment. She must have been blushing.

When reaching the house, Elise had been shown her room. Blair had been in there, no shirt, and Soul nosebled and fell backwards. Elise growled at the cat and Blair turned into a cat, hissing, and running off. Elise sighed and looked at Soul as he got Maka-chopped. Elise had to laugh a bit. She sat on her bed and looked at Maka, who smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to all the weirdos around here. Even Soul!" and Soul looked up.

"Wha?" then both Elise and Maka laughed. Elise looked at Maka, glad she could be with a great meister and weapon combination for more than one reason.

The next morning called a saturday. Elise hadn't waken till noon. Soul a bit later than noon. Well, he would have, if Elise hadn't splashed him with water. Not because she had to, becase she was bored. Soul had bolted up out of bed, arm changing to a scythe and staring around. Elise had to laugh. So did Maka, who had woken an hour before Elise and Soul. Elise and Maka hi-5ed and Elise grinned. Soul growled and wiped his face of the water, a bit irritated.

"Oh sorry did I get you wet?" asked Elise teasingly.

Elise darted from Soul's room, laughing as she blocked herself from a blow from Soul with a pillow.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" and Elise rolled her eyes.

"Riiight. Then you'll cook me for dinner." she said. Soul growled.

"If you were a Kishin Soul I would!" and Elise was chased around the house, a pillow going into the face of the incoming Black Star. Elise darted to the cover behind Tsubaki, who jumped.

"Hahaha! Tsubaki won't help you!" and Soul tried to grab Elise, failing. Elise had darted from Tsubaki, throwing a pillow at Soul's face. Soul, getting hit head-on, laughed and threw it back. Elise laughed as she got hit. Now Black Star and Pattie were playing too, Black Star attacking Elise, the girl easily dodging him.  
Everyone was soon running around the apartment, laughing and throwing pillows at faces and such. They weren't rough enough to break anything, luckilly, or else Maka would kill them. Elise had been able to catch Soul in a blanket trap, Kid getting a hit to Pattie and Tsubaki even was able to ninja Black Star from behind. After a while, everyone was laying everywhere and panting.

"That was fun." croaked Elise with a laugh.

"It was." said Maka and the two hi-5 again. Elise stood up, wiping sweat from her forehead. So did Maka, suggesting,

"Why don't we all do this again some time?" and everyone nodded, agreeing. Elise especially agreed. She loved the bond between everyone that was growing.

As everyone but Maka, Soul, and Elise left, Kid, for some reason, hugged Elise. This confused everyone. But they set it aside, and Elise laughed. Then she looked down. She wished Spencer had been able to have some fun with all of them. It would have been hilarious if he had gotten a face-shot with a pillow. Just the thought of it made Elise laugh. Maka looked at Elise sadly. She walked over to her.

"I need to talk to you." she said. Elise blinked and nodded.

"Okay Maka." Maka shook her head.

"Not here. I wanna talk without Soul." she said. Elise nodded. It must be a personal matter. A girl thing, she guessed.

When they silently left the house, Maka led her to the now quiet basketball court.

"I wanted to ask you; why did Kid hug you?" and Elise said

"No idea to tell the truth. He just hugged me." and Maka looked up at her.

"I think he likes you." and Elise jumped.

"W-WHAT?!" and Maka slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ssh! I don't want Soul knowing about that. I think he would kill Kid if he found out. The brotherly pact they made would kill him, don't tell Soul alright?" and Elise nodded.

"Right." and they do their handshake: a side five, up-down pound, then a hi-5.

"Thanks Elise. For being here for all of us, even me." and Elise nodded.

"No problem Maka. Why else would I be here? If I'm not here for others, who am I here for? Myself? Nah that couldn't be!" she refused to believe that could be the answer.

"I've been thinking about helping animals when I'm older." a near change in subject, but still on it.

"Work with animals huh? I think it's an interesting job. Why do you want to?" asked Maka. Elise smiled.

"So I can help animals. Heal them, feel them get better. I want to do something good—no GREAT with my life!" she said with enthusiasm.

"I'm getting pumped just talking about it! I love animals so much. And I can make a bond with the feircest of animals! You...did see my bond with my cats right?" and Maka nodded.

"Yea. It was impressive. How did you get that close to them?" and Elise answered her.

"It was about three years ago..."

_** Elise ran along the side of the road, she was ten, and she was with her parents on a hike. **_**This is fun****_ Thought Elise as she ran towards the end of the road. Then she saw a ball of fur—two now. _**

"_Mommy, daddy, what is that?" **Elise asked, running towards the balls of fur. It was two kittens, mewling helplessly. Elise gasped. **_

"_It's two kittens guys! Ha! This one is black-blue and has a white V on his belly! I'll call him Blueshade! Then this one has some red fur... Her name will be Cherrypelt." **Both of Elise's parents told her she could keep them if she looked after them. Easily agreeing, Elise brought the two home—from the side of the road.**_

"I see..." said Maka.

"So you saved them?"and Elise nodded.

"Yea that's right." she said. Soul's voice came from the apartment.

"Hey, Elise, Maka, C'mon! Dinners about ready!" he said. Elise and Maka exchange a glance and they both laugh.

"Let's go!" said Elise, darting inside.

Chapter 4

_**Turning tables**_

_ Elise woke up a month later, like _she had promised, they had gotten together and rough-housed again. Black Star had been tackled by her, and his ego had flared, chasing Elise as fast as he could. Elise had run into Soul, Black Star dog-piling both of them. Elise was sore after that. But she had to admit, that was embarrassing. Then the second time Tsubaki had actually hit Black Star! Oh that made everyone laugh! Soul was able to get double revenge the other two times, once pinning Elise with a blanket and the other, Elise knowing it was on purpose, but he had ran into her, then Black Star AND Kid dog-piling on her.

But, now it was Monday morning, and she groaned when she got up. She and Linnian had been doing good, but Linnian didn't like to move. Elise and Linnian had 59 Kishin souls though, so that was effort enough. After getting into her usual outfit and putting on her winter jacket, Elise walked out of the room, smiling at Maka as the two friends hugged. Soul and Elise hi5 and they head to school. Though that day, it would be the worst of Elise's life.

Elise walked into the DWMA. She was greeted by the others as usual, she was probably the most popular kid in school—other than Soul anyway. She smiled and sat down next to Black Star. When Stein started class, Elise wrote down every word, she smiled as she started to understand what had happened in 1812. Then there was a phonecall. Stein picked up the phone

"Yes?" and his eyes flashed a moment, nudging the glasses up his face.

"Yes... alright... Okay got it. Thank you." and Stein put the phone down. Something passed between Stein and Elise and Elise knew something was up, something bad.

"Class, we have just been told that one of our students is being accused of a death." and Elise was shocked.

"W-who?" she asked. She knew the answer already, and was scared to know.

"It was for you, Ms. Mathis. You have been accused of a murder." and the entire class gasped.

"Elise would never do that!" accused one.

"She's too nice, sweet!" said another. Even the shy Crona was disagreeing.

"Elise couldn't have... she's not that kind of person... Oh I don't know how to handle this."

After that, something changed in Elise's heart. It wasn't anger, or hatred, it was _**FEAR.**_ She didn't like it. She walked out of class silently, Lord Death even disagreed with the call. Elise walked home with Maka and Soul very quietly. It was as if tension was in the air. But there wasn't any. Blue and Cherry both meowed and begged attention, Elise ignored them. She set her bag down and headed for her room. She shared the house with Maka and Soul still, so she was quite luckyto have to great friends.

Elise looked out the window and sighed. She didn't know where she belonged anymore... Blinking, Elise looked up at the moon. It was midnight, and the others would be asleep by now. Elise opened the window, lucky Blue and Cherry were asleep... because she was leaving Death City. She jumped out the window and landed on another roof. She knew what she was doing, and she jumped to another. She then started running, darting from roof-top to roof-top. She landed on one and jumped down, onto the sand of the ongoing desert.

The next morning, Maka woke up first, and expected to see Elise. She didn't and ran into Elise's room.

"Elise?" and she opened the door, only the cats were there. The window was open.

"SOUL!" yelled Maka.

"Get your motor cycle NOW! Elise is GONE!" and with that, Soul darted over and said

"What do you mean she's gone?!" and he looked around the house.

"Elise?!" and they exchanged a scared look.

"Let's go!" said Maka, darting out the door.

Elise, meanwhile, was crying as she ran as fast as she could from the City. She had no idea Soul was on his way, but the sun beating down helped her. She ran faster in hot climates. While, on the other hand, Soul and Maka were heading there right now, having no idea where Elise was. Maka looked around with worry.

"Oh d*** the school! Elise would never do anything like that." snorted Soul. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki had followed them quickly after, Kid especially pumped.

Elise kept going, soon falling in a hidden trip hole. She cursed it and kept on running, hearing the motor cycle. She tripped and fell down, wincing as her leg felt like it bent the wrong way and SNAP! it broke and she barely held a scream back. She laid there helplessly until Soul and the others arrived with a look of worry on their faces. Elise couldn't move—paralized out of crying, fear, and pain. Soul stepped forward and picked her up, saying

"Kid, drive us back." and he got onto the motor cycle, Kid heading them back to Death City.

Chapter 5

_**Back to the hospital...**_

_**Elise growled as she was **_set in a hospital bed again. She had snapped her left leg. As if this could get worse! Well, it did, because Black Star had jumped on her again.

"OUCH!" she had screeched, pushing him off, anime wolf ears pinned back. They disappeared and she glanced around the room. No Spencer. Elise missed her old meister.

The next day, Elise's leg was put in a cast, and she sighed, glaring at the laughing three boys. She wanted to strike them upside the head. She soon got the chance, getting the stilts to help her walk. She hit all three boys upside the head with them, growling. She walks out in silence, when she starts to realize what he brings to her life, d—n this guy keeps making her cry. Elise was headed to the apartment she lived in with Soul and Maka, her cats trailing to catch up.

Elise growled as Maka and Soul welcomed her there. She sighed and went to her room, laying there in her bed with total boredom. She sighed again, soon falling asleep. A few weeks later, she hat to use stilts to head to the DWMA. She actually got some schoolwork done. She had a decent lunch too. As well as a perfect meeting with the very worried Spencer.

She soon went home, hugging Soul accidently as she tripped. Her heart thumped in her chest and she regained balance, looking away from Soul and blushing. Soul was staring at her, a bit confused.

"Sorry Soul." she says, heading for her room. Reaching it, she sat on her bed and put her stilts against the wall, laying in bed. Soul walked in

"Hey." he says. "You alright?" and Elise nods

"Yea fine." and Soul says

"You didn't act it earlier. You fell." and Elise looks down.

"I know, I fell over, that's all." and Soul nodded.

"Right. Hey, they found the real murderer." and Elise's eyes widened.

"Really they did? Who was it?" Soul's gaze dropped

"Salvana Mathis." and Elise's eyes widened.

"Salvana...my sister..." she said, eyes immediately dialated.

Black Star barged in right then, saying

"Soul I came to see Elise—hey what's happening?" and Elise flashed back to reality, looking at Black Star and Soul.

"My sister framed me..?" and Maka came in.

"Hey I came to—Hey what happened to Elise? She looks awful!" and she darts to Elise, immediately felling my forehead.

"She has such a fever; Soul, Black Star help me bring her to the hospital!" and both boys obeyed easily.

At the hospital, the doctors said it was a simple fever and nothing else. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and the soon-hearing Kid, Liz, Patty, and Spencer had come to disagree.

"It's not a usual fever!" Maka had snapped. Soul and the others had easily agreed. The doctors agreed to do one more check on Elise, and when they did, they were shocked.

"What do you mean she has a serious illnesss?!" and they ordered to see her immediately. The doctors agreed, letting them into the bedridden teen's room. She was asleep, out cold, and pale. Soul's teeth clenched.

"D—n it." and Black Star darted out the door, Tsubaki right after him. Black Star headed to Mitsune, the protecter of Angela.

Whin Mitsune heard of Elise, he immediately became worried. Angela even seemed worried. Well, Elise was quite nice to the kids, especially Angie because the young witch was being taught not to be evil. Elise herself was a witch, but she had no magic. She was a Ca nine, or wolf witch. She loved animals, so that was why they got along with her. Angela visited the sleeping Elise in the hospital, she had even brought Elise's favorite stuffed animals, Khizan and Kiba, her most prized wolves. The twosome were real, but they rarely come near because of the weapons and meisters. But seemingly there have been sightings of two wolves wandering Death City. One brown, one silver and white.

Soul heard howling, running out the door immediately. Maka growled and followed, reaching the wolves. They were hidden within the shadows, but one's eyes were a pure gold, one's was a bright blue. They growled, a mist starting to appear.

"What the h—l is this?!" wondered Soul aloud. Maka said  
"Those are the Wolf Twins, Khizan and Kiba. They are magic wolves with no way to be controlled." and Khizan barked, the mist settling and showing the appearences of the twin wolves. Khizan was a silver- and White-wolf. Kiba was a brown-red wolf, grey-brown fur along the chest, belly, and the legs.

Kiba flowed his brown-red tail, howling. Khizan howled in sync with Kiba. This made a mist and some light substance—apparently star matter—mix.

"WAIT!" Yelled a young voice, Angela. She went and sheilded Soul and Maka.

"Wait Khizan, Kiba these are Elise's friends!" the two wolves glanced at eachother, padding up to Angela and barking, licking the young witch. This thoroughly confused Soul and Maka. The two wolves transformed to seem smaller, both looking like young pups. But there was a third.

"Kirora! Elise will be happy to see you too!" the three wolves disappeared seemingly, actually going into the room Elise was in.


End file.
